warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Bubbles
For other users, see Bubbles (disambiguation) Bubbles is the deuteragonist of the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, along with her sisters Blossom and Buttercup. She is the Joy and the Laughter; she is the emotional glue of the superhero trio. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Background Development Biography Early Life Personality Original series The Ending Theme refers to her as "the joy and laughter," meaning that she is defined as very sweet in personality. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive, leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when tempted, as seen in Bubblevicious. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the aforementioned episode. At one point, Bubbles gets severely hit on her head and dresses up as Mojo Jojo to fight her sisters. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor Utonium named her Bubbles for her cute, bubbly, and joyful attitude (which she revealed by giggling when he named Blossom). Her best friend is Octi, a stuffed octopus given to her by the Professor. Her special ingredient is sugar and her signature color is light blue. She was also told in an interview from The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she was not afraid to show her emotions. The Powerpuff Girls Z Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) is as ditzy as the original Bubbles. She does not seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is, however, the most mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she's already in love with Cody/Takaaki (or Cody-chan/Taka-chan as she calls him), a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. Miyako remains typified. As well as her love for animals and her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. 2016 TV series reboot Like the other girls, not much as changed to her personality. Unlike her original counterpart, Bubbles doesn't cry as much, and is shown to be less sensitive and more mature. She is shown to be a ditz. She is also shown to be bright and naive like her original counterpart. However, she is also shown to be more aggressive then her original counterpart. (Examples: The Stayover, Horn Sweet Horn, Strong-Armed, and the short Run, Blossom, Run!.) But she is mostly the same as her original counterpart. Physical Appearance Original series Bubbles is a slender fair skinned girl with blonde hair in two pigtails in a neat, curved fashion held with blue hair ties and light blue eyes. Her dresses are light blue with a black stripe in the middle and she wears white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. During the first short after Fuzzy Lumpkins hits her with a meat gun, her right pigtail becomes a chicken leg. Outfits The Powerpuff Girls Z 2016 TV series reboot Powers and abilities She can scream loud enough to shatter glass or buildings and stun opponents. Bubbles can speak multiple languages. In the episode "Ice Sore," Professor Utonium states that Bubbles' special ability is the ability to speak Spanish. However, as the series progresses, Bubbles' linguistic capabilities appear to grow. In the episode "Super Zeros," Bubbles is shown to be able to read and speak Japanese. In the episodes "Fuzzy Logic" and "Stray Bullet," Bubbles is shown to be able to speak Squirrel. Bubbles seems to have developed a complete understanding and speaking of animal languages. In the episode "Reeking Havoc", Bubbles smelt the Professor's chilli for the Chili Contest and she named the ingredients one by one without knowing them. In the episode "Los Dos Mojos" Bubbles is seen unleashing a big fury of red lightning all around her, causing a lot of havoc. This ability is never seen again. Bubbles may not be aware of her full capabilities as she used this one in a confused state of mind. Other signature abilities include Vaporiza, Electricity Ball (colored light blue), Electric Blast and Blue Laser Beams. Powers A short summary of her abilities follow: Flight Electric forces Laser beams Superhuman strength Speed Durability Stamina Supersonic Scream Understanding and speaking of animal languages Understanding and speaking of Spanish and Japanese X-ray vision Appearances ''Whoopass Stew What a Cartoon! Meat Fuzzy Lumkins Crime 101 1998 TV series The Powerpuff Girls Movie Powerpuff Girls Z'' 2016 TV series Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:American characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Superheroines Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Musicians Category:Singing Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who fly Category:Sidekicks